La verdad de serena
by alejasmin kou
Summary: Hola! Soy nueva en los finc. Estas es mi seginda historia que estoy escribiendo. Y la primera en publicar. Mi historia va a ser de un Serena&Darien. Espero le guste va a ser una historia llena drama, emocion, suspenso y mucuas aventuras. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

A

Aclaración de la autora: todos lo personajes de sailor Moon le pertenecen a NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

La historia es mía. Todo parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia

LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE SERENA

Serena una hermosa joven de 15 años venia de una familia disfuncional, que ellos eran, la Sra. Galaxia su mama, su papa Ken ji y sus tres hermanos. Su hermano mayor kunziete y sus hermanas las gemelas llamadas claulinete y bergerite.

Sus padres se separaron cuando serena tenía apenas dos años de edad.

Desde la separación de sus padres serena acompañaba a su mama a la franquicia de postres finos que poseían llamada " cristal de plata".

Su padre era administrador de la empresa de autobuses más importantes de Tokio.

Sus papas se separaron porque Galaxia, siempre quería tener la razón en todo y era muy celosa.

Ken ji no se queda atrás era un hombre muy ojialegre( mujeriego) y Galaxia ya no soportaba más cinismo de su esposo que cada semana tenía una nueva amante.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aclaración todos los personajes de SAILOR MOON le pertenecen a NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

La historia es mía. espero les guste. a y todo parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.

Pasaron escasos 4 años desde su separación con su esposa Galaxia.

para que kenji decidiera formar otra familia con ikuko con la cual procreo a sammy.

ikuko provenía de un matrimonio fallido con Armando con el cual tuvo dos hijas ves ves y para para.

mientra tanto Galaxia sentía celos de kenji y su nueva familia. Que para olvidarse su dolor iba a las fiestas familiares que se organizaban.

llevando consigo a la pequeña serena, ya que sus hermanos se quedaban en casa estudiando.

Estando en la fiesta Galaxia empezaba a tomar con el pretexto de olvidar sus penas y su dolor, sin importarle el la niña que la acompañaba.

la cual se tenia que dormir en una silla hecha ballito. al ser ignorada por su madre cuando la pequeña rubia pedía ir a casa a dormir.

Y así pasaron los años Galaxia demando a kenji para solicitar la manutención y guarda y custodia de sus hijos.

El jicio fue un poco largo y desgastan te para ambas partes.

Pero el veredicto del juez fue el siguiente: Mala chite, Claulinete, Bergerite, y Serena. se quedarían con su madre Galaxia y kenji tendría que dar una suma considerable cada semana para la alimentacion y educación de los muchachos y kenji podría llevárselos en días festivos si los muchachos querían


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando el juicio termino, ya estaban cerca las fiestas navideñas; por lo cual Ken ji le dijo a Galaxia que se llevaria a los muchachos a casa de su tia Bamu para que alla pasaran las fiestas con sus primos.

Galaxia acepto a que sus hijos fueran a casa de su hermana Bamu, ya que Kenji se comprometio a regresarlos a casa despues de pas festividades.

Asi los 4 hermanos Tsukinos se dispusieron a ir a casa de su tia, pero la mas emocionada era la pequeña Serena, ya que veria a sus primos Jun jun que tenia 12 años, Patricia que tenia 9 años y su primo Jeaditi que tenia la misma edad de Serena 6 años.

Los últimos dos eran con quienes jugaba el video juego de sailor V que estaba de moda en aquel tiempo, aunque a ella la dejaran a lo último o pediera ante sus pimos. Lo que q la niña de cabellos dorados le importaba,era que tenia con quien jugar y asi ya no se sentiria completamente sola.  
Y así llego el dia de la cena de navidad y año nuevo, donde los 4 hermanos se dispusieron a pasarla bien, aunque sin sus padres.

Cada año era lo mismo ellos la pasarian en casa de algunos de sus tios, ya que asi su padre podria pasar esas, fechas tan especiales con su nueva familia. Y su mamá podría ir a la cena de navidad, y año nuevo, que se realizaban paravlos socios de su empresa "cristal de plata".

Así ambos no se preocuparian por pagar niñera, para que los cuiden aunque a la unica que tenian que cuidar. Era a la pequeña Serena . Malachite tenía 15 años y las gemelas la edad de su prima Jun jun 13 años, ya que ellos podian cuidarse solos. 


End file.
